


You Are Saved

by insanitys_cowgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hell, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, cas is epic, spoilers s4ep1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanitys_cowgirl/pseuds/insanitys_cowgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had flown into the pit, hellfire searing his wings and painful impurities tainting his grace, and wondered all the while if this was really worth it. Laying eyes on Dean Winchester for the first time he knew that it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Saved

Castiel had seen everything creation had to offer, and yet nothing seemed as beautiful to him as this man, this righteous man. He had flown into the pit, hellfire searing his wings and painful impurities tainting his grace, and wondered all the while if this was really worth it. Laying eyes on Dean Winchester for the first time he knew that it was. Desptite the torture, despite the pain, despite forty years of _hell_ , Dean Winchester's soul was shining bright, still pure. While the other souls who had given in had let go of who they were before, had become nothing more than animalistic killers, because the pain of knowing what they were doing was too much to bear, Dean had chosen instead to keep his humanity.

Castiel was in awe. The human was suffering more than most. By choice Becuase he would not let go of the guilt. There were, naturally, taints and impurities singed into his soul, but unlike the others he was still human. After forty years.

The angel came to a landing next to the righteous man, shouldering aside the demons around them with his grace. Dean simply stared at him, a constant stream of tears running down his face. Dean looked at Castiel like he was awaiting some sort of torment. Knowing that it was safe to do so, knowing that Dean would not remember, Castiel unfurled his wings behind him, effectively driving back and blinding every demon for miles.

The weapons fell from Dean's hands. Instead of soothing him, as Castiel had hoped to do, it seemed the gesture had struck even more fear into the human's heart. Dean began to shake. Castiel reached for Dean and the hunter flinched away as if he had already been struck.

"My name is Castiel." The angel said, unsure how else to ease the hunters fear. "I am an angel of the Lord."

"Long way from home." Dean rasped, his throat clearly raw from screaming.

"I am here for you, Dean Winchester." Castiel said, and Dean flinched again. "Dean Winchester, be at peace for you are saved."

With that, Castiel placed his hand on Dean's shoulder gripping him tight and Dean threw his head back, screaming as Castiel washed away the taint left by many months in Hell. Dean fell forward when it was over, weak and panting. Castiel cought him, allowing the human to sag against the angel, unable to hold himself up any more.

"Rest." The angel urged. Dean's eyes slid shut.

Castiel picked the righteous man up, tucking the man safely into his arms before spreading his wings and taking off. He flew them back to the surface, to Earth. And once they were safely there he set about filling the gaps in Dean's soul, readying him to shoulder his new burdon. As he did so, Castiel enjoyed the feeling of this man in his arms, this soul in his hands. Here, in the sunlight, Dean's beauty was even more bewitching. Castiel could feel himself falling already. He could tell here and now that whatever Dean asked he would do, and do it willingly. He wondered what this feeling, so strong after so many years of feeling nothing, was called.

Angels were not supposed to feel anything, or so they were told. Much to his surprise, Castiel found that he had been told wrong. He felt sympathy, compassion and other things for the human in his arms, and it made him hold the human that much tighter, that much closer to him.

When it was time for Castiel to place Dean back in his body, Castiel was tempted to pull Dean's body from it's coffin, instead of allowing him to go through the struggle of digging himself out. But his orders were to force Dean to do just that, a first test of sorts. So, his grace heavy with regret, Castiel lowered Dean's soul into his body.

Then he stepped back, invisible, and waited. He heard Dean cough to life below the dirt.

"Help!" Came a horase cry. "HELP!" Castiel twitched forward, so close, so very close to reaching out and providing that help. But he could not, so he watched and waited until Dean broke the surface. As the human gasped for breath, Castiel wanted to offer comfort, to rub his back until the humans lungs were full again and his breathing steady. But again he could not. So he watched quietly as Dean stood, surveyed the area around him, and took in the damage caused by their landing there. Then, for one brief moment, Dean looked right at Castiel, despite not being able to see the angel standing there.

Castiel felt frozen in place. If he had thought Dean beautiful before, he was twice as stunning now. His green eyes lively and bright, and Castiel could tell, this man was going to bring trouble.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about making this a series, anybody interested??


End file.
